


May I Have This Dance?

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Brocedes, Dancing, Fluff, Hamilberg, M/M, Newis, niceness, waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How To Waltz:</p><p>Step 1: Step Right with your right foot. <br/>Step 2: Step Right with your left foot. <br/>Step 3: Press down with your right foot. <br/>Step 4: Don't let your teammate catch you-</p><p>"Lewis?"</p><p>... Step 5: PANIC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingerink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerink/gifts).



' _ **Move your right leg to the side, follow with your left foot pressing down to lift you up-'**_

"Oh fuck off, I'm trying." Lewis sniffled, batting a hand at his face to wipe the the sweat out of his eyes. He's been at it for hours and he still stumbles when he tries awkwardly to step across the mat he's spread out on the floor. "I'm trying."

His mind flits to an age ago, when warm hands used to ghost over his hips and guide him across dance floors. He remembers a soft German voice telling him where to step next. He's never ached more for him to be here in his arms.

_**'Do the same action on your opposite side-'** _

"Why is this so hard?" Lewis whined, refusing to let tears fall he continued to shuffle across the mat. His arms aching from the strain of holding both of them up at a ninety degree angle-

"Lewis?"

He flinched, watery brown eyes meet clear blue and Lewis wipes at his eyes with his fist again before properly turning to face his childhood friend. "Nico"

 _ **'Welcome to How To Waltz: the Beginners Guide to-'**_ the recording rewinded, loud in the quiet of the garage and Lewis really wishes Nico hadn't just caught him doing this.

"Waltz, huh?" Nico asked, arms crossed over his chest wearing the same Mercedes shirt and jeans as Lewis but it looked different on him. Just the tiniest bit classier. Nico made everything look classy.

"It's just something I have to pick up for a.." He waves a hand in the air to distract him while he kicks the mat away with his foot but Nico is quick to notice. He always is. "A friend's birthday party."

Nico chuckles. "I doubt your kinds of parties call for a waltz, you'd probably be better off twerking."

"Hahaha, really funny, Britney." Lewis rolled his eyes at Nico, a smile on his face. It's been too long since they've bantered this contently, and Nico's voice lacks the venom he's come to expect of him. "It's a special occasion."

"Well, if it's special-" Nico reached down and placed Lewis' hand on his waist. Lewis bit back a gasp. "You'll need a special partner." Nico smiled, not his show smile or the smile he gives reporters but a real one wide as his face, and played his own music before twining his left hand with Lewis' right.

Nico placed his free hand tentatively on Lewis' shoulder and started leading them.

Lewis inspected the positioning of their hands and smirked. "Princess-"

"Don't you even dare-" Nico smacked his shoulder playfully. "Or I'll stop helping you."

"I never asked for your help."

"Well, clearly you needed it."

"Rosberg..." Lewis gave him a look.

Nico grinned at him. "You're dancing"

Lewis' eyes shot to his feet causing him to step on one of Nico's. He muttered a soft "sorry" before getting into the rhythm of it again.

_Side-step-up. Side-step-up._

"Wow" Lewis muttered.

"You're a natural" Nico nodded, his eyes still on Lewis and never leaving like he wanted to memorize the way his face contorted. Every twitch it took to form a smile.

It warms Lewis' heart a little although he won't admit it. He'll admit this one thing. "You're a good teacher."

Nico frowned a little, coming to a stop. "Why can't it be this simple?" He asks and Lewis knows he's not talking about waltzing this time. He wants an answer and Lewis has never been able to give him the right one. But he has to be, because he can't live without this anymore. Without Nico's fingers on his skin and his breath on his face.

"It's the way it is." He admits ruefully. "But we can work it out right? Like dancing." Lewis sways again, dragging Nico along with him and almost steps on his foot again when Nico suddenly giggles. Honest to God giggles.

"Yeah," he nods and the warmth in Lewis' chest seems to grow ten thousand fold at the bright smile Nico throws his way. "Exactly like dancing"


End file.
